bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shane Brady
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 24 Hometown: Wolf Star, UT Occupation: Model 3 Words to Describe Yourself: I would describe myself as Generous, Playful and Flirty. What is your personnal claim to fame ? I don't think it's really a claim to fame, however, I am very proud to be who I have become, you know. I come from a very strict and religious family but I left and did everything in my power to escape the education I've received. I might not be rich - being a model is not easy where I come from - but I am free and I am the best father I can be to my 3-year old daughter Shanna. That's for her that I play this game. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? People will surely underestimate me in this game. I will be seen as the big brawny guy with no brain cell, and yet I will beat them all. Nobody will expect me to reach the Final week of the game, and yet... What would be your ideal ally? I don't know right yet... Somebody fun, outgoing and charismatic... Also somebody who will be more threatening that I am so that I can figure out when somebody is after my "team". Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I am single... Ready to mingle ! I might be involved in a showmance but I will still keep my eye on the prize at the end. That's very important. Any last words ? Let's do this. Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Shane immediately started the game on a positive side as he lost the HOH Competition by a rather small margin, and still, he negotiated his safety with eventual HOH Javi who intended to keep his promise. Later on that week, he started to hang out with the younger houseguests such as Justine, Chloe, Tristan and Josh. This group got together and was generally safe for that first week. He was later on included in a very large alliance of 9, the Peanuts' Squad which aimed at keeping Lilly in the game even though she was Javi's target. This plan was successful when she stayed in the game a bit longer. Shane won the HOH on week 2 and started a "proper flirtmance" with Justine who he considered his number 1 ally in the house. Together, they decided to target Lilly for eviction in order not to burn bridges with the other side of the house. This could also strengthen their majority which was obviously too large to function well long-term. In order to get her out of the house, they even saved Shay, the first nominne and replaced her with Eddie to earn the former's loyalty after her only ally was voted out on week 1. Their plans were successful and Lilly was ousted unanimously. That same week, Shane created a new alliance with Sami and Mike nicknamed Tre Guapos. This alliance would be rather shortlives as the Tre Guapos were never on board with the same agenda. It would be useful though, when it comes to the bond that Sami and Shane will form. Both of them have a lot of respect for each other and that would be usueful at the end of the game. Shane's game is very linked to Justine's. They formed a showmance and execetued each and every one of their moves together. They were certainly a force to be reckoned with, dictating more than half of the votes throughout the summer, yet it's unclear wether Shane was consciently manipulated by his girl or on the contrary if Justine rode Shane's coattails for a while. For a few weeks, Cosa Nostra and the Peanuts' Squad were a bit at odds and there was a certain number of casualties on both sides with Javi, Tabea and Shay leaving, as well as Chloe and Tristan. On Week 7, Shane won HOH once again and went after Mike who called him out and began spreading rumors after being named a Have-Not for the fourth time. This game move was efficient when the eldest male contestant was given the boot. Then, after the Sweet Revenge week that saw Tristan evicted for good, Shane won his last HOH of the summer and decided to follow what his showmance was indicating, that is to say going after their nemesis Perri who they had tried to get out since the Double Eviction of the fourth week when Justine had won HOH. However, Sami won POv and used it on her, forcing the showmance to change their target and go after another of their former allies, Joshua. Perri would be voted out the following week, prompting Sami to nourish a striong desire of vengeance and come after the showmance. The pilot won all the competitions that week and made sure that Shane would leave the house as he was too much of a physical threat to let him reach the Final week of the game. As the seventh member of the jury, Shane voted for Sami to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants